RISE OF A GOD
by DARK HORSE 007
Summary: After the second war Harry decides to leave the wizarding world. He uses a ritual to send his soul to another universe where he wakes up as a three year old demigod. Godlike Harry


**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

After the second blood war harry found out that the wizgamont has foolishly awarded all the death eaters a five year sentence. Harry did not like it but there was nothing he could do. While going through a rarely used section of the black library he found a book called **_POTENTIA_** hidden in a secret compartment it contained some spells and rituals which can be used to gain powers and knowledge of the enemy even if the said enemy is dead .

Harry decided to do four of the rituals described which would give him powers, strength, bloodline traits, skills knowledge and intelligence of the enemy and his servants.

After performing the ritual he found a lot of changes in him now he had the combined power of Voldemort and his death eaters it made him feel invincible. Not only that, he had the physical strength of a thousand men, and combined knowledge of the entire dark army which had many Masters of transfiguration, charms, defense, potions, mind magic, battle magic, herbiology, care of magical creatures, runes, arithamecy, spell crafting and many other obscure fields. The blood line traits he got were the parsel magic physical beauty and sexual allure of veela, speed, healing and senses of vampires and werewolves, metamorphagus ability, fear aura of demantors and mage sight. All this made harry a very formidable wizard. Due to the rituals all the death eaters who were alive became squibs.

Harry felt that even though he had so much knowledge about magic, he knew very little of muggle sciences which he felt if combined with magic could create miracles so to further his understanding of these subjects he went to the experts in every scientific field and directly copied the knowledge from their minds which he was able to understand easily due to the very significant boost in his intelligence provided to him by the ritual.

Since the end of the war a lot of people were unhappy with harry they believed that if he had killed Voldemort earlier their loved ones would have survived, the large amount of gold he got from all of the death eaters as spoils of war didn't help the situation. The ministry decided to arrest him so that they could get their hands on his moneybut harry had anticipated it and he had already withdrawn all his possessions from gringotts and kept it in a trunk with unlimited expansion charm in his fidulus protected manor.

He decided that there is nothing left for in this world so he decided to do a ritual he found in the **_POTENTIA_**which would send his soul and powers to another universe with just one physical item in his possession. This ritual will find a person compatible with his soul in the target universe and merge his soul with the existing one in the body and transport the physical item nearby.

Since he wanted to take a lot of items with him he created an ultimate magical trunk, it had 12 compartments. Which were -

1- Normal storage

2- Wardrobe

3- Library

4- Potions/Alchemy lab

5- Armory

6- Stasis chamber

7- High security vault

8- Ritual room

9- Workshop

10- Dueling room

11- Bottomless storage

12- Living space ( 4 bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen )

He collected genetic samples of every magical plant and animal and placed them in the stasis chamber. He also collected copies of every book in existence for the trunk library.

He placed his money, family heirlooms, deathly hallow & Sorcerer's stone (which he found in Dumbledore's office) in the high security vault of the trunk.

He filled the armory with wizard, muggle & goblin weapons and armor. He also collected many enchanted objects.

The trunk was protected by many spells and a modified fidulus wards, it could also be shrunk and worn as a locket.

Finally he got ready or the ritual and performed it on a full moon night in a secret room inside the ministry of magic, as the ritual was being done the air pressure started to increase the room became saturated with magic & with a sudden explosion of light it was complete but the backlash destroyed the ministry building.

##########

Harry sat up on his bed as he took in his surroundings it was a child's room, harry slowly recalled his hosts memories he was a three year old named Perseus Jackson only son of a single mother Sally Jackson. His mother worked in a local retail shop and she loved him very much. Harry was happy that he will finally get to feel a mothers love. He used his metamorphic abilities to hide the physical changes he would slowly reveal his true form so that everyone thinks he grew into it. It was then that he noticed something odd, apart from his original powers he already contained some kind of power which on inspecting he found had something to do with sea and water in general. It could mean only one thing there was at least some kind of magic in this new universe.

##########

**Percy is a small child so monsters have not yet attacked him as he is not a threat so Sally has not yet married Gabe to hide his godly scent.**


End file.
